diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toryn Eisenschild
Übersicht: Für eine bessere Übersicht, bitte ich euch, die neuesten Sachen oben als zweite Überschrift einzutragen TEXT . Weitere Antworten am besten mit einer 3. Überschrift TEXT und einem "AW:" kennzeichnen. Vielen Dank für ihr Verständnis Gruß Toryn Eisenschild Neues: Abgeschlossene Diskussionen Bild Hallo Toryn. Erledigt. Gruß -- 17:58, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) AW:Bild vs Urheberrecht Hallo Toryn, Sorry dass ich mich da dazwischen"ellbögle", ich bin nur über deine Frage an Severad gestolpert und da ich das Bild kenne dachte ich mir, ich antworte dir mal. Das Bild auf dem verlinkten Wikieintrag ist das Cover des Spiels "Lineage 2". Demnach nehme ich doch stark an, dass hier eine Verletzung des Copyrights vorliegt - wobei man sagen muss, dass ich dir da soviele Wikieinträge nennen kann bei denen dies noch schwerwiegender vorliegt, dass es wohl die ganze Diskussionsseite (und mehr) füllen würde. Hoffe ich konnte dir bei dieser Frage helfen Edit: Uwaah, ich hab dir deine Zitatbox gesprengt! Hab ich's an der falschen Stelle eingefügt? *schwitz* Enjael 12:25, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Enjael Done Habe das Bild entfernt. Danke für den Hinweis. -- 16:42, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal Bilder So. Ich habe mal ein wenig rumprobiert, mich umgeschaut und schlau gemacht. Es gibt eine Übergangslösung, die ist allerdings nicht so elegant und ich würde trotzdem immer noch dazu raten, das Bild einfach direkt auf die richtige Größe zu skalieren. Ansonsten kann man wie folgt vorgehen: Anstatt bsp.: | Klasse = 18px Ex-Paladin | Spezialisierung = Schutz | Arsenal = Kadriye | Vorname = Kadriye | Nachname = Hayden / Silbertau | Geburtsname = Hayden | Geburt = Östliches Lordaeron im Jahr 10 | Alter = 19 | Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig Kult des Vergessenen Schattens Purpurroter Ring | Gilde = | Größe = 1.65 | Gewicht = 60 Kg | Haarfarbe = Blond | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = - Leidet an D.I.S Dissoziative Identitätsstörung - Halbelfische Merkmale, wie spitze Ohren und blau schimmernde Augen | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Böse }} Löscht man die Zeile Bild = Datei:XY und trägt fügt an der Stelle dann das Bild ein. Das sieht dann so aus: | Klasse = 18px Ex-Paladin | Spezialisierung = Schutz | Arsenal = Kadriye | Vorname = Kadriye | Nachname = Hayden / Silbertau | Geburtsname = Hayden | Geburt = Östliches Lordaeron im Jahr 10 | Alter = 19 | Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig Kult des Vergessenen Schattens Purpurroter Ring | Gilde = | Größe = 1.65 | Gewicht = 60 Kg | Haarfarbe = Blond | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = - Leidet an D.I.S Dissoziative Identitätsstörung - Halbelfische Merkmale, wie spitze Ohren und blau schimmernde Augen | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Böse }} Dann sollte das Bild in der gewünschten Größe erscheinen. Allerdings kann es sein, dass das ganze nicht mehr so dolle aussieht, wenn man das Bild zu groß skaliert, da es dann den Rahmen der Vorlage sprengt. Gruß -- 22:12, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag Es ging mir eher darum, Lamola mal ein bisschen zu entlasten, weil ich doch bemerkt habe, dass da mehr Anfragen rein gehen und bei mir kaum welche. -- 13:11, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Entschuldige die späte Antwort, momentan bereitet mir mein Internet Kopfschmerzen. Wackelkontakte sind echt grausam ... ;....; Und leider weiß ich nicht, wie man das ändern kann. Vielleicht schreibst du ja mal Gwyra eine Nachricht, denn soweit ich weiß überprüft sie noch immer ihre Diskusionsseite und beantworten Fragen. -- 09:32, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe mich auch mal dazu schlau gemacht. (Ja, schon gewusst? Wir haben zwei Admins, die man fragen kann. Vielleicht weiß ja der andere mal mehr dazu?) :Das mit dem von dir beschriebenen Fehler ist ein Fehler, der anscheinend nur auf unserem Wiki auftritt. Ich vermute mal, der Bildercode kollidiert irgendwie mit der Vorlage, wenn man da eine andere Größe eingibt, als das Orginal. Auf anderen Wikis tritt dieser Fehler nicht auf. Auch nicht bei geänderter Größe. :-- 11:18, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Guten Rutsch Guten Rutsch, wünsch' ich dir. Ich komme demnächst wegen dem Markt auf dich zu. MfG, -- 09:22, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Handelsmesse AW: Donnerbart Donnerbarts Donnerbüchsen wären liebend gerne dabei. Um die neuesten Flintenmodelle vorzustellen. Ich frag vielleichtmal Diarmai, die hat keinen Laden, aber ist auch Handwerker. Achja und ich find die Ortswahlklassen. Wobei Tüftlerstadt noch etwas schöner wäre, is aber sicher zu klein. Donnerender Schütze 12:43, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) AW: Sylaia Jau, ich hab's gelesen, danke für die Information. Für Istrid könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr Stand eher einem normalen Marktstand ähneln würde, als "Neue Produkte" vorzustellen. Aber das ist vorerst ja nicht das Ding - ich denke, ich find die Idee gut und verfolge sie gerne weiter. Freu mich, weiteres davon zu hören - bei eventuellen Fragen bzgl. Vorgehen auf einem Markt kannst du dich ja an Garn oder evtl. auch an mich wenden, da ich eine längere Zeit beim Nachtmarkt dabei war. Sylaia 10:13, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) AW: Liandy Hallöle, klar würd ich mitmachen, allerdings muss ich mich da mit Laidan kurzschließen ob wir uns auf einen Stand festlegen oder ob jeder von uns einen eigenen Stand macht..das Problem ist eben.. Liandy + Laidan = Allerlei bzw. Tinkee+Banalo = Schuhladen. Sobald ich genaueres weiß, werd ich dir bescheid sagen, sollte aber bis Neujahr dauern. Liandy 12:30, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Gnom... Du machst mir Angst so langsam... zum Spoiler. Genau in die Kerbe soll Hammerhorn schlagen nur , kleiner, weniger Wert auf Ausbildung und nicht so offizell Sturmtrupp Hammerhorn. Aber was haben Gnome damit zu tun? Donnerender Schütze 10:02, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Löschen a) Ich war das ganze W-E ned da, daher antwort ich erst jetzt ;) b) Hier wird nix gelöscht, das wäre ein Sakrileg. Ich verschieb sie aber in die ehemaligen Charaktere. Lg, das -- 22:14, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Schön, den technischen "Waldläufer" mal wieder zu sehen. MfG, Lamola : Anwort: : Allzeit bereit Ma'am! 18px Auch wenn jener erst mal als Nebenchar fungiert :) (Toryn Eisenschild 10:50, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC)) Bruderschaft der Biene Hi Toryn, ich habe gerade mal das Stasinal bedient und so erkannt, dass es sich bei der Bruderschaft der Biene garantiert um keine alleinige Gnomengilde handelt. Ich werde sie daher aus diesem Reiter entfernen. Danke für deine Hilfe. ;) Lamola/Undur Bildbearbeitung Vielen Dank ersteinmal, dass dir meine Bilder gefallen. Ich selbst nutze für die Bilder MachinimaStudio (Das ist eine Freeware zum erstellen der Modells), sowie zur weiteren Bearbeitung Adobe Photoshop. Das ganze läst sich über verschiedene Ebenen, Filter, sowie Blendflecke erstellen. Für den plastischen Effekt nutze ich meist "Kanten glätte", "Relief" oder die Abwedel und Nachbelichten-Tools. Blendflecke sind meist im Filter zu finden und für Bewegung nutze ich meist einen "Radialen Weichzeichner", welchen ich aber auf harte Linien anstatt auf sanfte Kreisbewegung stelle. Alles in allem eig. keine komplizierte Sache. Die Augen erhalten zudem noch einige Blendreflex, damit diese eben lebendiger wirken (Einfach die kleinen weißen Punkte etwas verstärken) und für 3D-Effekte einfach einen Schlagschatten setzen und richtig zum Hintergrund platzieren. Ich hoffe dass konnte dir ein wenig weiter helfen, falls du noch mehr fragen hast, kannst du dich auch gerne Ingame melden. (Angemeldet wäre toller gewesen *g*) Liandy 18:44, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Markt von Dalaran Hallo, der Markt von Dalaran wird ja, wie im Forum beschrieben nur 1x im Monat stattfinden, vermutlich laut bisherigem Planungsstand Freitags oder Samstags. Bezüglich deines Zeitproblems lässt sich da bestimmt etwas finden, meld dich einfach Ingame bei mir. Liandy 16:00, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Änderung Mitgliederanzeige Ich bedanke mich für den Tipp und habe es auch sofort geändert Liebe Grüße - Faytlaingod Charaktervorlage linksbündig Damit es einheitlich bleibt, würde ich dich bitten für beide Charaktere jeweils eine Seite zu erstellen. Die kannst du dann ja mit Karteikarten verbinden. Aber zwei Vorlagen auf einer Seite fänd' ich jetzt nicht so dolle. ;-) Gruß -- 16:32, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo du, : Entschuldige, dass ich mich so spät melde, aber momentan bin ich krankheitsbedingt ans Bett oder .. lassen wir das. : Ansonsten bleibt mir nur, Severads Rat zu unterstreichen. Ich wüsste übrigens auch nicht einfach so, wie man das so nebeneinander reinquetschen will .. : Mit freundlichem Gruß, -- 09:18, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Abschnittsleiter und dergleichen Hiho Toryn, also an sich klingt die idee natürlich verlockend, wenn sich ... "qualifizierte" Leute um einen Teilabschnitt kümmern und sauber halten. Aber soll ich dir mal was verraten: das kannst du auch einfach so machen. Meine ewige Arbeit (Kategorien verbessern, Vorlagen einfügen, usw. ...) habe ich auch schon ausgeübt, als ich noch kein Admin war. Es hindert dich also keiner daran, dein Wissen um die Gnome und den Spielern dahinter einzusetzen, um das Wiki zu aktualisieren. Ein besonderen Rang oder dergleichen braucht man dafür (meiner Meinung nach) nicht. MfG, -- 09:08, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ansprechpartner Gut, dann hatte ich dich wohl ein bisschen falsch verstanden; entschuldige dafür. Hm, an sich klingt es ganz gut, problematisch wird es dann nur mit der Ernennung der einzelnen Personen, da es ziemlich schwierig sein wird, ihre Kompetenz objektiv zu bestimmen. Ich werde mich darüber mal mit Severad unterhalten und gebe dir dann bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Bezüglich der Liste: Dort sollen nur die aktuellen Charaktere drinn stehen, was schlussendlich bedeutet, dass man die inaktiven rausgesiebt werden müssen. Die Liste muss nämlich manuell bearbeitet werden. MfG, -- 09:17, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) TEXT AW: Laurane Danke das du die Kartei eingefügt hast, irgendwie gab das Probleme bei mir immer. :) 79.232.139.180 21:47, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC)